lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Tully
House Tully is a very large Brannish House and the principal house of the Riverlands in Westeros, while also standing as the Arch House of the Riverlands for the Kingdom of Lucerne. Their seat is Riverrun, and the keep of Riverrun stands where the Tumblestone River meets the Red Fork of the Trident, and from there House Tully watches over its lands. The riverlords joined the Labeouf's against Harren the Black, and were given dominion over the Trident in return. They are an old line dating back to the Age of Heroes as Lords of Riverrun but were never kings. House Tully has the words, "Famil. Duty. Honor." and this stands as the defining nature of the family as their own come first then their duty, and finally honor. House Tully also has a sigil and their sigil is a silver trout leaping on a blue and red striped field House Tully was once Atlantian in origin but throughout the generations they have become a mixture of Atlantian and Brannish blood due to intermarriages. Along with this they along with basically the entire Riverlands are followers of R'hllor which is a religion that entered Europe through a small tribe of humans from Nord America. Under control of the Riverlands House Tully has been a major proponent of R'hllor, and have attempted to make sure that even as a member of the Kingdom of Lucerne they do not allow the region's religion to change. House Tully fist became formed during the rise of the Empire of Numeron where they became a dominent fixture in the Riverlands. During the Downfall of the Numeron they were devestated as the Spawn of Sauron spent a heavy amount of time in Westros, and the riverlands was hit quite badly. With the fall of the Empire of Numeron the Riverlands became a land of constant leadership changes. The Riverlands became dominated by several houses in the Mudds, Fishers, Blackwoods, Brackens, and many others of the First Men besides. During the early days of this time the immigration of the smallest German brach in the Brann sparked an invasion which killed the last of the Mudds. In time, Harren the Black, last of the Iron Kings, would come to inherit the riverlands. House Tully was taken over in terms of lordship by the Kingdom Of Lucerne following months of diplomacy between the two and the conquest of Fairmarket by the Lucernians. One of the main pieces of negotiation in order to allow the Lucernians an easy conquest was that the lands dominated by House Tully were never subject to the disciples of Dragonoph, while the lands of southern Riverlands and those outside of their sphere would be subject to Dragonoph. History Early History House Tully fist became formed during the rise of the Empire of Numeron where they became a dominent fixture in the Riverlands. During the Downfall of the Numeron they were devestated as the Spawn of Sauron spent a heavy amount of time in Westros, and the riverlands was hit quite badly. Fall of Numeron With the fall of the Empire of Numeron the Riverlands became a land of constant leadership changes. The Riverlands became dominated by several houses in the Mudds, Fishers, Blackwoods, Brackens, and many others of the First Men besides. During the early days of this time the immigration of the smallest German brach in the Brann sparked an invasion which killed the last of the Mudds. In time, Harren the Black, last of the Iron Kings, would come to inherit the riverlands. Tully was one of many bannerhouses sworn to "Harren the Black", but they had held the castle of Riverrun for 1,000 years while their lords changed and changed again. Harren’s grandfather, Harwyn Hardhand, had taken the lands from Arrec the Storm King, whose ancestors had in turn won the lands 300 years prior by killing the last of the River Kings. King Harren had brought his subjects in both the Iron Isles and the Riverlands to economic ruin in order to finance the building of his castle, Harrenhal. This monumental edifice was completed as Aegon the Conqueror arrived in Westeros. Harren’s tyrannical rule over the Riverlands earned him little love from his bannermen. When Aegon swept through the region, most of Harren’s followers abandoned him to join the Conqueror’s host. First of the riverlords to desert Harren was Lord Edmyn Tully. After the conflict, Prince Aegon raised Lord Edmyn to overlordship of the Riverlands, requiring all other local lords to swear fealty to House Tully. Tully Lords Noteable Members Family Members Lord Hoster Tully remains the Lord of both the Riverlands, and House Tully following the annexation of the Riverlands by the Kingdom of Lucerne. Beneath Hoster Tully lies Edmure Tully as the heir, and as Hoster has become sicker Edmure has taken on a larger and larger role. Following the death of Hoster Tully Edmure Tully became the Lord of Riverrun and the Arch Duke of the Riverlands. * † Hoster Tully. Died of sickness ** † Minisa Tully. Died during childbirth ***Catelyn Tully. House Starke Branch ***Edmure Tully ****Jaina Tully *****Jamie Tully *****Ashley Tully ******Hanzal Highmore *******Dedrik Highmore *****Hoster Tully II. ****Unknown Women *****Beron Rivers *****Brianne Rivers ***Lysa Tully *Bryndan Tully House Starke Branch *Catelyn Starke **Eddard Starke ***Robb Starke ****Obella Starke (Obella Martell) *****Tollena Starke *****Eddard Starke II. ****Dacey Mormont *****Catelyn Mormont *****Robb Mormont ***Sansa Starke ****Harrold Hardyng *****Robin Hardyng ***Brann Starke ***Arya Starke ***Rickon Starke Other Noteables Vassal Houses House Blackwood See Also : House Blackwood House Blackwood is a large Brann House located within the city of Riverrun within the Riverlands province of the Kingdom Of Lucerne. House Blackwood runs and controls the massive fortress/town of Block which maintains a similar position that Westbridge does in the north as it sits at the main land route through the Riverlands and thus all trade must pass through its large bridges. House Blackwood is a truly ancient house with its ancient ancestors having the blood of the Atlantians in them. During their time in the Empire of Numeron they ruled over a piece of land northward where the swamps are now, and this was their home for generations. Following the destruction of the Empire of Numeron they were overwhelmed by the incoming Brann who proceeded to intermingle with members of House Blackwood until they became Brann in blood and Atlantian in nothing but name. House Blackwood openly accepted each of the rulers that came to power in the Riverlands during the time of upheaval in the Riverlands and this allowed their fortress of Raventree to become more influencial as it was not damaged during the constant civil wars that raged across the lands. Category:Houses in the Riverlands Category:Houses in Westros Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Atlantians Category:Branns Category:Desciples of R'hllor